Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 1 = 10x + 7$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 1) - 3x = (10x + 7) - 3x$ $1 = 7x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $1 - 7 = (7x + 7) - 7$ $-6 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{-6}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{6}{7} = x$